Going Home Drunk
by InChemistryWeTrust
Summary: MODERN ROYAL AU. Anna is having a college pool party and then she is home, drunk.


_**This oneshot is like a mini sequel before the event Reboot. Modern Royal AU is just too fun to write, especially with these sisters!**_

* * *

.

.

She should've known that this would happen. She was a princess for crying out loud and thing called total freedom was a total lie. Tonight, like cherry on top above her suffering mountain, her sister had caught her sneaking out with stilettos in hand. She took her shoes off so that her steps wouldn't be so loud echoing through the palace wall and also for a weapon.

She could throw a stiletto like a boomerang to the staffs who busted her if she wanted to. Just in case.

"Where do you think you're going?" There stood her older sister. Book in hand and with tired look.

"Uhm... Kitchen?" She tried.

"Anna..." The look became stern. Anna knew that she couldn't use deception for answer. She was wearing a nightdress and putting on make-up in the middle of the night.

"There is a party..." Anna started which turning out not to be good opening sentence.

"Anna... we've been discussed about this before."

"Yeah, not really a discussion. You were the only one who did the talking... about me and responsibility and such." The redhead princess muttered.

"You are 19 years old..."

"Old enough to do whatever I want." Anna cut in. She said it proudly. Recently she had gotten her license and could drive around by herself. Although the route was strictly only from palace and to her campus. The new freedom which she had been struggling to get couldn't end up in waste. She wanted more. She was lucky enough to get to know few friends that was cool with her royal status and they were also kindly enough to invite her to night pool party. Her college life couldn't just go through surrounded by black suit bodyguard that never even talked to her.

"With responsibility..." Her sister added.

"Elsa, you are too serious. Perhaps you need to chill, you work too much." Anna crossed her arms, she knew too well that this conversation would turn to argument. Actually most of her conversations with her older sister were arguments.

"I chill in my own way..." Elsa shook her head. "What kind of party this will be..."

"Pool party!" Anna replied too fast. She just couldn't contain her excitement imagining how fun the party would be. And it had started about an hour ago without her.

"Any alcohol?"

"No. I think...?"

"Drugs?"

"No, I will be careful I promise! Please...?"

Elsa took awhile before asking her next question, "Free Sex?"

"I will make sure he uses protection."

"ANNA!" The older blond blushed furiously.

"I'm kidding!" Anna snorted, too amused watching her sister's reaction.

"Take James and Fred with you." Elsa referred to the most resourceful guards in the kingdom. By resourceful means they were professional in finding a too often run away princess. In top of that, they were too quiet that Anna had a suspicion about them being mute.

"Hell no. I can't have fun with them around."

"Take it or not, it's not a request."

Anna sometimes forgot that her sister was a reigning queen in the kingdom.

Anna pouted, "right, yeah, whatever... long live the queen." The redhead princess did a fake hail toward her sister lazily.

"right... long live to me." Elsa shook her head, suddenly having a familiar headache whenever she had done dealing with her little sister's antics.

* * *

.

That night Elsa couldn't sleep. Well, at least not until she heard from Kai, the head of butlers that the princess was on their way home. The young queen then chose to spend the time in her study while reviewing some documents for tomorrow.

While working, Elsa was deep in thought. What would her parents do if they had found Anna sneaking out to a midnight college party? Elsa could tell that their father would forbid that happen and her mother would persuade gently so that Anna could go. Elsa smiled a little, she remembered how her mother had told her about her coolege life. Apparently the previous queen had had a very wild life while in college. That particular life of her mother had been one of things that had made her father fell in love. In the end her parents would've given their permission but of course with more detail in security.

Now Elsa began to worry if she had been wrong letting Anna go without more protection. Arenddelle was a peaceful kingdom. One of few monarchs that still left in this modern world. There had been no wars, conflicts, or serious crime in past century. The kingdom was so peaceful that it was bordered to boring (Anna said). The only thing exciting about the kingdom was how young the reigning queen when she took over the throne.

A terrible tragedy had befallen the Arendelle monarch family a year ago.

Elsa's thought stopped at that. She didn't want to dwell anymore.

"Your majesty?" A soft knock from outside her study was heard. Elsa knew the voice, it was Kai.

"Any news from the princess?"

"... she is home, your majesty." He said carefully. Elsa detected doubt in his voice and immediately raised from her chair.

"What happened?"

"A young man seems to be her college friend brought her home... forgive me, your majesty, but it seems that the princess is drunk." Elsa had strided toward the palace's entrance not waiting his butler to finish his sentence. Kai was following behind although the old man couldn't precisely follow the long stride of the queen.

The queen descended the stairs, almost gliding. Anna had taught her how to glide down the too long stairs in the castle. The princess glided on the handle while Elsa glided elegantly on her feet.

When she arrived, Elsa frowned at the sight. A blond young man which had a smug almost handsome face was holding her drunken sister, supporting Anna from flailing and fell on her face. The guards were offering to take the princess but he refused, saying he got her.

"Your majesty." One of the guard who saw her first made a way while bowing nervously.

The young man looked up and then grinned. "Oh my God, I meet the queen..." Elsa caught his whispering.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice perked up beside the blond teenager. Elsa took in Anna's messy appearance and winced while smelling alcohol from Anna's breath. "You know what happened tonight...?!" Anna offered but then her head lolled to the side, snoring.

"... I don't even want to ask." Elsa rolled her eyes. "So, I guess you will be the one who do the explaining?" Her gaze then settled to the young man who had been watching at her with admiration.

"Ah... yes. But before that, oh my Gosh... I've been dreaming for this day to come... your majesty, can I have an autograph please?" The man pulled out a pen with one hand and lifted of a part of his shirt, revealing his bare stomach. "Here, please?"

Elsa winced for the second time.

* * *

.

"So... Somebody spiked the punch." Elsa reconfirmed the story with the more sober princess in the morning. The young queen knew that her sister would have a hell of hangover the next day and that was a perfect time for doing the interrogation.

"Yeah, now that you knew everything, can I have a water please?" Anna begged. There was a hammer hitting her head she swore of it and her mouth felt like she was eating sand for breakfast.

"Not yet. How did you get home with that man? Where were Johnson and Fred?"

Anna groaned to her pillow, "The mute duo apparently were not so professional and lost me on second splash pool. About him... Alex offered. He said that he wanted to visit the palace and how he falls in love with my older sister's gorgeous face..." Anna raised an eyebrow. "Now that you mention him... what happen to him? He said he wants your autograph and I'm too drunk to refuse the poor guy."

Elsa cleared her throat. "I will have Kai bring you water and breakfast."

"No way! You will let me have breakfast on bed? I should drunk more often!"

"... Yes. Just for this time, if you home drunk again, I won't even bother having the guard carrying you to bed. I won't even care if you chewing the carpet." The queen threw a pack of sober-up pills to her sister with annoyed expression.

Kai was watching the whole conversation between two sisters quietly before knocking the door, tray in hands.

"Oh, I suggest you to open your twitter or watching the news after your headache subsides. A drunken princess doing drunken kung-fu might be amusing to watch..." Elsa smirked before making her way out of her sister's room. Anna's loud groan could be heard even through the closed door.

"She deserved it." Elsa sighed in victory.

"Your majesty... why don't you tell the princess that it was you who carried her to the room upstairs?"

Elsa shrugged, "I don't want her feel so full of it." She smiled remembering how she and Anna piggy ride each other when they were kids.

Kai nodded, "So your agenda for today..."

"First thing first..." Elsa cut in. "I want an investigation team to find out about the spiked punch last night."

Kai didn't surprise. "Yes, your majesty. Do we need the entire footage on last night too?"

Elsa looked at him as if he was asking the most obvious question.

"Also, control the media about the drunken princess kung-fu. Where the hell did she learn kung-fu anyway?!" Elsa's usual headache kicked in. Again.

.

* * *

 **Would really love to hear your thought ^^**


End file.
